


I would have stayed up with you all night

by fullmoon02



Category: Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Downfallo, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, not really slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/pseuds/fullmoon02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Mark really enjoy being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would have stayed up with you all night

A lunch break had started about ten minutes ago but Mark was still on the set. He was reading the script, memorizing his lines, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice:  
“You know, everything about you is very easy to love.”  
When Mark looked up he saw Robert, standing there, looking straight into his eyes. Mark was so stunned that he completely lost his ability to speak.  
“You hungry?” Robert continued and offered him a sandwich. All this time his voice was casual, like he would have been talking about the weather.  
When Mark took the sandwich and started to unwrap it, Robert sat next to him.  
“Thanks," Mark said without taking his eyes off of the sandwich.  
“Yeah," Robert answered.  
“You are kinda awesome, too," Mark finally said as an answer after they had been silent for almost fifteen minutes.  
Robert did not say anything to that but Mark knew without looking that he was smiling widely.

Mark had never had a problem with working with anyone. He wanted to be kind to everyone he met and he really got along with anyone. Every once in a while he was lucky enough to meet someone like Robert. A person with whom he wanted to spend his free time with and who he soon started calling his friend. Before Mark had started filming Zodiac, he had been very excited to work with Fincher, Jake Gyllenhaal – and especially Robert because Robert was someone who he ranked as one of the most talented actors alive. Meeting Robert for the first time had been exiting and for Mark’s great pleasure they had kicked it off quite instantly. He was awesome to share a scene with and off-screen he was just a great guy to have around. Robert was someone who could always make Mark laugh and feel better, even when he was missing his family or tired or just having a bad day. But Robert was not just a funny guy. He was also one of the most sensitive, caring and sympathetic guys Mark had ever known. Robert was someone who would always be there for him if he needed a word of encouragement or understanding. Mark trusted him completely and knew that he would never have to be disappointed in him. They never had an argument, not over anything. Mark had a feeling that it was because they did not want to waste the precious time they had together by arguing. They knew better. They knew that once the film would be done and shot everyone would go to their own different ways to do other things. Mark did not know if he’d ever get a chance to work with Robert again but he definitely hoped for that to happen. He and Robert had a very good chemistry, they matched together beautifully.

During their conversations, Mark had always focused on listening to Robert. He had learned a lot by observing other people so it had soon became his habit. When Mark looked at Robert, often without even realising he was observing him, he saw a man who had gone through a lot but who had survived just fine. He knew that there were things Robert would never share with him. He also knew that Robert had lived his life without getting a few scars, but in the end no one could live a life without getting hurt. At some point everyone would have to face the disappointments the world has to offer. It was just the way of reacting to those disappointments that really mattered.

“Did you love her?”  
“Yes. And I think sometimes she loved me too. She was just too proud to say anything.”  
“I think she loved you.”  
Robert did not ask why Mark thought that way. It wasn’t relevant. What was relevant was that he was sitting there on a couch and Mark was lying there with him, resting his head on his lap. It was way past midnight, they had been sitting there for hours and they were both tired. Still neither one of them had suggested going to sleep. When Robert was sitting there, hearing nothing but the clock ticking and Mark’s steady breathing, he remembered something from his childhood. As a child he had sometimes been afraid of the dark. During the nights when he had been really scared he had created John. John was his imaginary friend, who he had utterly made up inside his head. John had been his hero: a man who always had the patience and time to comfort him, be there for him and reassure him that there was nothing to be scared of. John had served his purpose just fine until Robert had simply forgotten him. And now, after years, after decades, he suddenly realized something. Mark was just like John had been, only better because Mark was real. At that moment Robert was most happy and thankful to have him as a friend. In Robert’s opinion, Mark was a perfect example of a person who could have easily been too good to be true.

When Robert had been informed that Mark would be playing Hulk in The Avengers, he had literally jumped for joy. He had waited for the opportunity to make another movie with Mark. They had been keeping contact with each other after Zodiac but it was different to talk with someone over the phone than to actually work with them. To Robert the best part was that he would now be able to see Mark every day for the next few weeks. Many things had happened since Zodiac and Robert felt like he had a lot to catch up with Mark. He felt a warm and fussy feeling inside him when he was thinking about seeing Mark again. He welcomed the feeling with joy since he had really missed it while it had been gone.

The first day on the set of The Avengers was just about to begin. The time was early, Robert was late. When he arrived they just quickly greeted each other and started to work right away. By lunch hour everyone was hungry and they had quickly left to get something to eat. Except for Mark, who decided to stay and sit there before the shut cameras and read the script. He was muttering to himself when trying to memorize his lines. He heard people talking around him but he did not notice the footsteps that came closer and closer – until the footsteps stopped and there was this familiar, warm voice:  
“You know, everything about you is very easy to love.”


End file.
